Lightning Story
by OreoRainbow
Summary: Lightning Seperated from her Friends with the Unconscious Noctis go search and also does reminiscence of her past life


**_Dissidia Final Fantasy NT_**

 ** _[Disclaimer: From The Prolouge the Disclaimer still apllies and as well as now the Series in thus Fan Fic will be split. into Single Published Stories for each Character used so this is one of them ]_**

 ** _Lightning's Story - Prolouge_**

 ** _Chapter I - The Search for Friends_**

 ** _[After The events that took place. ..Lightning and an Unconscious Prince Noctis land up back on Besaid but clearly at midnight with Time moving normal as usual She and the Unconscious Prince Noct spent the nkght out looking at the Stars.]_**

 ** _Lightning: Ya know Noctis... Ever since we've just been separated from our friends It may be a while until we find one.._**

 ** _Noctis: ..._**

 ** _Lightning: [Touches Noctis's fluffy Hair] I know...I remember this happed once to...Seperated from my Sister Serah... She was a L'Cie...Trapped in Crystal...Back then I had Friends and i still do but...ever since that day we rescued her i was locked away underground in Vahalla where Time Travel had occurred..After my slumber like yours I reawoken as the Savior ,Defeated a god and got my sister back.. Looking back it was rough but with you here you..._**

 ** _Lightning: Lets just say It'll be alright ,Wherever you are Serah ,I will visit you once this is done... [Lightning Looked to the sky and smiled and slept on the beach with Noctis]_**

 ** _[The Next Day Lightning went back to see herself back at Orphans Cradle where she fought Barthandelus and Orphan and saved her Sister Serah and completed her Focus as a L'Cie ]_**

 ** _[Lightning's Theme Plays in the Background]_**

 ** _Lightning: This is where we fought Barthandelus and Saved Serah, Noctis I wanted to show ya this place but after what had happened to you. .. *sighs* Lets just keep going we ought to find someone soon i hope..._**

 ** _[Lightning Walked forward to the next location set on her quest as this happens another Warrior_** ** _of Light awakens]_** ** _{Important Disclamer! - Refer to Cloud's Chapter 1 for this }_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _[Lightning and Prince Noctis walked and walked upon miles and miles but to no avail found anyone or even a hint or even a sign so She had to stop and sit down and once she saw where she was she seen she'd entered The Emperor's Castle]_**

 ** _Lightning: Back to this place huh? Well wouldn't suprise me if anyone were here._**

 ** _????: Think Again..._** ** _Lightning: Huh!? Who are you!? *Jumped Back*_**

 ** _????: It's me... Sephiroth_**

 ** _Lightning: I don't know who the_ hell you are but i sense you're one of The Warriors of Chaos!?**

 **Sephiroth: Hmph Indeed i am but...I'm looking for a better person than you by any chance have you seen "Him"?** **Lightning: "Him"? What are you talking about!**

 **Sephiroth: I'm looking for...**

 **????: Sephiroth!? [Attacks From Behind]**

 **Sephiroth: [Dodged] Hmph... I see you made it... Cloud.**

 **Cloud: Yeah and once i get rid of you the darkness will go away!?**

 **Lightning:Cloud!?**

 **Cloud:Yeah?**

 **Lightning: [Puts Noctis down amd takes out her Gunblade] I'll fight with you also!**

 **Sephiroth: Hmph. Fine have it your way ,more death for you means more fun fighting for me!**

 **[Cloud,Lightning Vs Sephiroth ]**

 **Lightning: "This is gonna sting,See ya!" [Used Thuder Strike]**

 **Cloud: "Stars,Rain Down!" [Used Meteorain]**

 **Sephiroth: "Descend Heartless Angel"**

 **Lightning Cloud: Gah!? [1 HP]** **Lightning: Ready Cloud!?**

 **Cloud: Yeah!** **[Lightning and Cloud Attacked with Cloud using Omnislash Ver 5 Combined EX Burst in sync with Lightning defeated Sephiroth]**

 **Sephiroth:I admit you're very skilled but Cloud is the only one who can eliminate me...**

 **Cloud: Think again!? Sephiroth!? [Yelled his name and Defeated him in a single blow with Omnislash]**

 **Sephiroth:** ** _"The Planet...it has failed..."_**

 ** _[Sephiroth Dissappeared in a flock of feathers]_**

 ** _Lightning: You okay Cloud? [Grabbed Noctis]_**

 ** _Cloud: Yeah same to you?_**

 ** _Lightning: *Nods*_**

 ** _Cloud: Since we've just regrouped we now gotta find the others_**

 ** _Lightning: Yeah you're right ,Shall we?_**

 ** _Cloud: We shall..._**

 ** _[Lightning finally met Cloud Again with Noctis still unconscious They search for other members that were separated from them and so another Warrior of Light awakens]_**

 ** _{Important Disclamer! - Refer to Squall Tidus's Story}_**


End file.
